The Theatre Director Borroni
These subquests are completely optional. Whether or not one chooses to complete the quests will have no impact on the storyline or oh his/her experience of the game. Some of these quests require you to give up an item. Name: Borroni (ボローニ) Location: House of Borroni Number of Quests: 37 (Possible to complete: 32) Overall Difficulty: Easy Quest 1 I am Borroni, a theatre director. My acting company, the "Borroni Opera", has decided to present "Cinderella" as our next play. However, we do not have enough material to make the costume for Cinderella. "Cinderella" got her name by being covered in cinders so we need tattered and ragged clothes to dress. Do you think you can bring me some? Borroni needs a Vagabond Shirt (grey version). Reward: Wine Quest 2 Thank you for all your hard work, but Cinderella's costume still needs more. In the scene where Cinderella is cleaning, I would like to put a rag or a dirty washcloth on her head. Can you bring me such a rag or other head cover? One that matches the costume you gave me the other day? Borroni needs a Vagabond Bandana (gray version). Reward: Blazing Scroll Quest 3 I'm in some trouble. The girl who was going to play Cinderella has lost her voice by practicing too much. Can you find someone who has medicine to cure her throat? It's the stuff that's sweet and sticky. Hmm, I've forgotten the name of it. If I can just have that, then her beautiful voice will return. Borroni needs Honey Reward: Silver Quest 4 Now I need a rapier for a short scene in Cinderella. I want the real thing. Can you bring me a real rapier? It can be a simple one, nothing fancy. Borroni needs a Rapier. Reward: Silver Quest 5 Now I need a witch hat for the Fairy Godmother character in Cinderella. I want the hat to be green, rough, and old fashioned. If you find a hat that matches my picture, please bring it to me. Borroni needs a Bayou Hat. Reward: Scroll Quest 6 I would like to make glass slippers for Cinderella, but can I ever find a material that is clear, transparent, beautiful, and strong? I want something softer than scales, but harder than diamonds. Borroni needs a Crystal. Reward: The Four-Star Dice Quest 7 I want a cane or wand for Cinderella's Fairy Godmother. There aren't many good trees around for such a wand but I want it to have a slight curve, and have the tip to be curved into a claw. If you see a wand that fits this description, please bring it to me at once! Borroni needs a Wooden Staff (The 5th item from the top of black wood synthesis list) Reward: Healing Potion Quest 8 Thank you so much for everything. You've done be a huge favor with the costumes and props. But...well, I'm so nervous about the production of my play that I can't sleep! Can you find a sleeping drug that I can take in a single shot? Borroni needs a Sleeping Potion. Reward: Fossilizing Scroll Quest 9 Welcome! Thanks to you, Cinderella was a huge success! I am hoping to become even more famous, and expand my theater group. The Borroni theatre group will next perform "The Wizard of Oz". And, in order to create the Emerald City, we need 300 Emeralds. Can you bring them to me? Ok, I'm sorry. I was just kidding. I am planning to make an Emerald City stage set with green scales, but I don't have any to use as a sample. Even one is fine. Can you find one and bring it to me? Borroni needs Green Scales. Reward: Clear Scale Quest 10 Hello, great timing! Im sure you know about the Scarecrow in the Wizard of Oz. I like to make a similar to that, but I don't know what I should make it with. If you find some fitting material, please bring it back to me! Borroni needs a Straw. Reward: Wine Quest 11 Hello. Do you know about the Witch of the North from the Wizard of Oz? Her name is Grinda, and she is the witch that is kind and helps Dorothy, the main character. I'm in the process of creating her costume. I'd like to attach some large glittering wings to the back, but I don't have any of the right feathers to make them. If you find something I can use, please let me know. Borroni needs a Sol Feather. Reward: Thunder Crystal Quest 12 Welcome. Could I get you to help me with another Wizard of Oz costume? I need something to make the Cowardly Lion's tail with. If you find something, please bring to me. Borroni needs a Lion's Tail. Reward: Ent Base Quest 13 You've come at a good time. You surprised me the other day with a legitimate lion's tail, I must admit! The truth is, now I'm quite set on using authentic props as a result. I was thinking I could use a "Machine Soldier's Armor" for the Tin Man's costume. But there is no way I can get my hands on one of those. Even if they were real, I couldn't possibly... I'll just use some common armor. If you bring me some Steel Armor, the rounded, cuter kind, I'd very much appreciate it. Borroni needs a Steel Armor (7th item from the top of Steel synth list). Reward: Fossilizing Scroll Quest 14 Hello. Well, the thing is, this is about the girl who's set to play Dorothy. Hmmm, she's the same girl who played Cinderella in our previous production. Hmmm, you see.. Well, I don't know. It's gotten so hot! I wish I had something that could cool me down... Borroni needs a Freezing Potion. Reward: Bat Cape Quest 15 Good to see you. I'm sorry for acting so strangely the other day. What? The girl playing Dorothy? Well, let's not worry about that. Actually, speaking of Dorothy, I'm still finishing up her costume. Simple cotton shirt would do, but I'd like a red ribbon to accesorize it as well. If you find something like that, please bring it by. Borroni needs a Cotton Shirt (red ribbon). Reward: Fireworks Quest 16 Hello. Thanks to you, the costumes and props are set, and rehearsals are going smoothly. However, as the date of the actual performance draws near, I'm fiding myself losing and I keep worrying about the performance. If you could bring me some of the stuff you brought me before, I'd be in your debt. Borroni needs a Sleeping Potion. Reward: Sweet Chocolate Quest 17 Hello! Great to see you. I'm sure you've heard, the Wizard of Oz was a huge success! All of this was made possible by you, of course. You have my most sincerest thanks. Now, I'm ready to tackle my next big project: Peter Pan! I have also been thinking about another big step in my life... marriage! With who? Well, there are still several candidates that I have yet to decide on... well, anyway. Can I count on you to help me out? You can start by bringing me some appropriate head gear for the person playing Tiger Lily, it might be something that uses leather, if I'm not mistaken. Borroni needs a Feral Head Band. Reward: Gorgon Circlet Quest 18 Ooooh! Thank goodness you're here. There's been a robbery in the dressing rooms! Several things were taken, but the most important is the High Rapier that was to be used in the duel between Captain Hook and Peter Pan. Do you think there's any way you can get one for me? Borroni needs a High Rapier. Reward: Thief Charm Quest 19 Hello. You remeber how we were robbed a while back? Well, the thing is, a rather rare mask called a Nightmare Mask was stolen that day. The problem is, that was on loan to me! Could you bring me a new one, please? Borroni needs a Nightmare Mask (Black version). Reward: Dragon Amulet Quest 20 Hello. I have question for you. Do you think I should have a male or a female lay Peter Pan? I know that he is a male, but several women have been known to play the title role of the play, and it worked out fine. Why don't you think it through while defeating some Kobolds? When you've given it some thought, come back to me. Borroni needs you to kill 3 Kobolds. Reward: Fireworks Quest 21 Because of my decision to make Peter Pan a female, I'm out of actresses to play Tiger Lily! I'll have to reinvent her as a boy now, but I'll need some new clothes. No, not the headband! I need something fitting for a chief. Some kind of clothing with feathers on it too. Borroni needs Feral War Bonnet. Reward: Feral Head Band Quest 22 Hello, and welcome. I need a feathered hat for Captain Hook, but the problem is, they come in many shapes and colors. I believe in your intuitive sense to find the right fethered hat for Captain Hook! Borroni needs Down Hat (red). Reward: Stone Medicine Quest 23 Hello. We're running low on costumes for the boys of Neverland, but I think I know what we need. I hear you can make clothes out of Troll Fur, could you try making a costume out of it that would work? Borroni needs Ancient Grass Skirt. Reward: Elixir Quest 24 Thank you once again for the costumes. This is it! Peter Pan will start tomorrow, and you know what that means. Could you bring me some of the usual stuff to calm my nerves and let me sleep tonight? Borroni needs Sleeping Potion. Reward: Mobius Armlet Quest 25 Hello, It’s good to see you made it. Peter Pan was a huge success! How can I ever thank you enough? Well, as I said I would, I’m going to propose to Mary! I don’t have any favors to ask today. So instead, I want to express my gratitude. But just giving my thanks is no fun, so why don’t we play a little something? You know the story about the “Golden Axe”, right? That story where the woodcutter drops his axe into the river, and a goddess appears to give the honest woodcutter a golden axe. You already know it, huh? Well, if you bring me a normal axe, I’ll trade a golden axe for it. Borroni needs Axe. Reward: Golden Axe Quest 26 Hello, welcome. Mary? Yea, I went there. Oh, that’s right. By the way, we are planning to do “Hansel and Gretel” for the next performance. For the Witch’s house, we are thinking of using the real sweets. So, there is some things I want you to bring… huh? More important than that? What happened with Mary? OH, I got the OK and we got married. What? Surprising? Hmmm, really? What? I’m not going to ask you to things like bring the wedding dress, bring the veil? No, no. The wedding is already finished. Um..can I continue what I was saying? About the costumes for Hansel and Gretel, What do you think about casquette caps? Do you think you could bring me a red casquette cup that can be made from cotton? Borroni needs Casquette (red). Reward: Icicle Chest Quest 27 Hello, how nice of you to make it. The casquette cap you brought last time was perfect. My wife really likes it too. Yes, this time she has the Gratel role. You want to know where is she? Mary? Well, she is in the far room as usual. Do we have a far room? Yes, of course. This here is the entrance hall. Uh, wai-, wait a second. Please, don’t go far in. This time I would like to ask you to get a short vest to go with the casquette cap. Red would be nice. Would you do this favor for me? Borroni needs Short Vest (red). Reward: Jack-O-Lantern Quest 28 Hello, it is very nice of you to come. The villain in Hansel and Gratel is the witch, right? Well, you’ve heard how you can find the real Witch, haven’t you? She’s in the forest of Hercules! Well, that’s a 1000 year old ancient story, so you probably can’t find her anymore. What? You say you could probably find her? If that’s true, I want the same hat as she wears! Would you bring one for me? Borroni needs Witch Hat (purple). Reward: Cat Step Quest 29 Ah, how nice of you come by. I think my wife Mary should just be on her way back from shopping. Yeah, being married is great. So, can I ask you another favor? You guessed right! I would like you to help making the house of sweets. Well, it’s almost finished, but I want to use candy for the finishing touches. That candy is also something the Witch has. And you know where to find the Witch, right? Would you be able to take that candy from the Witch and bring it to me? I want you to take that candy for me. I want to use that Witch’s candy more than anything! I’m counting on you. Borroni needs Candy. Reward: Sweet Chocolate Quest 30 Ah, welcome! I’m so in love with Mary! She’s just so good at cooking. Look how fat I’ve gotten! Huh, you can’t really tell? Nah, hahaha. Alright, well like always, would it be alright to ask another favor? This time is Hansel and Gratel’s costumes, and I’m thinking about having them wear red short culottes. They’re pants that can be made from cotton. Could you bring some for me? Borroni needs Short Culottes (red). Reward: Wooden Hammer Quest 31 Ah, welcome! Mary went out to her friend's wedding, so I'm alone looking after the house. You always come when Mary's out, don't you? Why is that? Well, setting that aside, I'm thinking about having a wolf come out in the middle of the forest in the Hansel and Gretel play. But I've never seen a wolf. Would you get a wolf like you with rabbit meat and bring it here? Naturally rabbit meat is something you can get from a rabbit. Defeat a snow rabbit with a flame weapon or item, and you can set it aflame right when you defeat it. That's your chance to obtain rabbit meat. The higher rate of flame the weapon has, the easier it'll be to set the rabbit aflame once it goes down. Good luck! Borroni asks you to befriend Silver Wolf. Reward: Silver Axe Quest 32 Borroni needs Sleeping Potion. Reward: Mobius Armlet Quest 33 Borroni needs Down Shawl. Reward: Heavy Ore Quest 34 Borroni needs Enchanted Dress. Reward: Red Dragon Skull Quest 35 Borroni needs Silk. Reward: Fang Club Quest 36 Borroni needs Uniform of the Guard (red version). Reward: High Bronze Long Sword Quest 37 Borroni needs Guards Hat. Reward: High Bronze Axe Category:NPCs